


Smoking Ghosts -Ch1-

by cantankerousWargrounds



Series: Smoking Ghosts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantankerousWargrounds/pseuds/cantankerousWargrounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Aradia Megido lives with an abusive older sister, Damara who smokes. Aradia and her family can see ghosts, and Aradia is trying to find a way to show the other people that ghosts do exist. She finds out that the smoke from Damara's cigarettes are actually little ghosts. She follows Damara around and talks to them. Aradia dies in a car accident later, and Damara actually misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Ghosts -Ch1-

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! Please forgive my terrible excuse for "good writing."

Your name is Aradia Megido. are 16 years old and live with your older sister, Damara. You have an obsession with dead things and you are currently trying to get ghost footage on tape, but for some reason only your family can see the ghosts. Everyone says you're beautiful, you have long, wavy, dark brown hair and tanned Hispanic skin. Red is your favorite color. "Damara?" You shout as you walk through the door of your small home. "Aradia, shut up, I'm busy!" She yells back. She's probably upstairs with a boy or something. Like she usually is. "hmm.." You grumble. Damara and you both have jobs, and she's supposed to be your guardian, but the only food she gets for YOU is cereal. She gets herself fancy sushi and other Japanese crap, she's obsessed with that sort of thing. If you even go near it, she'll beat you. Ugh. You check the fridge. Cereal. And plates of Damara's sushi and stuff. "I'm going grocery shopping," you yell. "Yeah, whatever. But use your own money. And get me some Pocky." "I'll try." You mumble. You leave the house again, the cold piercing your skin again. "It's so cold out here." you whip your head around to see a somewhat familiar girl looking at you. "Um, yes. I guess." "Wait, you go to my school right? I've seen you a couple times!" The girl beamed. "I've seen you before, too. I think we might. Alternia High?" "YEP!" She almost shouts. "I'm Feferi Piexes!" She tells you, although you don't really care. Wait. Feferi? You've heard people call her "fish chick." You have no idea why, but you just smile back at her. "I'm Aradia Megido." You say. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the store before my sister calls me and gets mad because I'm late." You quickly walk away, throwing your scarf around you again as you jog around the block. Your name is Feferi Piexes and you feel extremely bad for Aradia. You think that she's quite kind, and see no reason why people at your school call her a creep, and "dead girl." You hear she has an interest in archaeology, and skeletons. It's just science, it's not like she actually wishes that on people, right? Hmm. Oh well, she's nice, that's all that matters! "Glub!" You pipe happily, frantically waving goodbye after her. Your name is Aradia. You're done at the normal store, and now you are at the Asian grocers. Shit. You can't find Pocky. It wasn't in its usual place. "Hello?" You ask, walking up to the clerk. She seems familiar as well. "Hello! Is there anything I can assist you with?" She has a high, happy voice and she seems to be purring. Her name tag reads "Nepeta Leijon." "Yes! Actually, I was wondering were the Pocky was, it isn't in it's usual spot." You tell her. "Hmm, it's pawssible we might just be out! Let me go check!" She runs to the back room, and you hear her speak to someone, and she comes back. "Apparently some girl bought out our entire stock. She seemed like quite the..purr say.. Weeaboo. She had a sailor moon cosplay on and such." Nepeta tells you. "I am so very sorry! Purr.." She groans. "Must've been my sister. She probably ate it all already. Hmm. Thanks, though, miss Leijon." You walk out of the store only with the things from the other store. Shit, you're dead. Damara is going to kill you. You rub your eyes. You didn't really sleep last night, considering your sister had you tied up and was screaming at you and beating you. You probably wouldn't have gotten the beating, but you called her a "Overreactive little Bitch" so you received a good paddle on the butt and slap in the face. You trudge to the bus stop, at least you could escape your house for a while, even if it was only to walk into another shitstorm like your school. "Hey Megido." Eridan Ampora says, slinking his arm around you and pulling you in close. "Quit it, Eridan. Go hit on some other girl." You pull away, kick him in the shins, and walk up the stairs to your bus. "Morning," you mumble to the driver, then throw your backpack down on the seat and sit. You take out your phone, and check your texts. Your inbox reads "1 New Message!" And you click it frantically. " uH,, HI ARADIA,, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO COME,, UH, OVER TODAY,, UH, HERE'S MY ADRESS..." You smiled, it was your friend Tavros. You and him had always had fun exploring every park in town. You quickly text him back, groaning at the stuck "o" button on your phone. "Alright tavr0s ill meet y0u at the park after sch00l" You put your phone away quickly as the bus comes to a stop and prepare for what is about to come. "HEY, ARADIA!" Feferi was waiting for you at school. You barley knew her..why was she so obsessed with you? Oh well. You sigh and force a smile. "Hi, Feferi. " you mumble. "Hey, are you OK? You don't sound to good!" "Yeah, I'm fine. My sister just caused some problems last night, that's all." "Oh! That sucks!" She makes a huge frown. "Yeah. It's okay though, Im used to it!" You reassure her. "So am I! My sister Meenah is a little brat all the time! And that sucks because my mom has anger issues, and I don't want the neighbors to call the police!" She pipes. "Oh, that sucks too. Well, I'm off to class. Pardon me." You jog into the school building. You can't pay attention in any of your classes. Not even History. You fell asleep at lunch break, and lunch time, and during math. Your sister sucks. "Yo ghost chick!" A voice tells from across the room. You grit your teeth and walk over to the familiar face you hate so much. "What do you want, Vriska?" You ask, anger tinting your voice. "So I hear your sister is having a party tonight! My sister and I will be there, so you better start cooking, stat. I will do absolutely everything in my power to make your night miserable!" "Too bad I won't be there!" "Why not? A no life like you could use the exposure!" Vriska sneers. "I actually am meeting up with a friend after school, thank you very much!" "A boyyyyffffriend?" She hisses, then laughs. "Who am I kidding. That's impossible." She shoves you away, and you toss your pencil at her, and walk out of class. That snob is the reason your school is so miserable. Normally, her and her gang would shove your head in a toilet or maybe the locker. Terezi snorts and giggles, pointing at you, and then turns back to Vriska.


End file.
